


idk

by shane123123123



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shane123123123/pseuds/shane123123123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just like a writeing thing lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	idk

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sounds sorta depressing it started out as a song and kinda turned into someadvice stuff idk

here we are back in this world we used to know sitting around challangeing everything wroung and write we sit thinking if it would be all right even if you dont want it to be we challange our selves to do the right thing but in the end they are wroung we want to runaway from the thing that scare us but even that can be scary when we get to where we are suposed to go we sit and think could it be the right thing for me the right thing for me is it the right thing for me will is be the right thing for me we sit around thinking that we are fucked up messed up and worthless but maybe we are not maybe everyone just needs to get there heads out of there ass and see the real world instead of seeing use as freaks we do our own things to make us diffrent while everybody else sits there thinking maybe i should follow this maybe i should do that but we thing fuck this fuck that why cant people understand what we are and what we could be if we put our mind to it we are not like the we follow in our own path and not theres we see the world as it really is we sit there and think well maybe we could follow other people but then that would be hiding our true selves and we some time like to hide our ture selve because your scared of wha tevery one is judge mental and we scarde what they think some people cut because they are scare and are hurting sometime emotionaly and somethime phicyaly and we dont know how to let our anger an sadnees out and thats what happens some of use resort to violce but then again it dosent really matter how we think about our sleves but we make othere people happy before our own happy ness and they seem fine helping other people so they think but they need to make them selves happy before they make others happy.


End file.
